I Love You, Clem
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: "I love you, Clem" said Lee, a few tears of his own now slowly falling down his cheeks. "You make sure you remember that now, okay?" - Nobody ever said saying goodbye was easy...and for Lee and Clementine they were about to see just how hard it could be.


**I love Telltale's The Walking Dead Game with Lee & Clementine and I'd always wished at the end of the final episode that "I love you, Clem" could have been an option instead of just simply "I'll miss you" being the closest that you could get. Lee & Clementine were practically father and daughter to me so I needed that option :/ So here's me writing my own ending after how my game went with me including what I'd personally like to have seen happen after that. I was originally going to keep this to myself but decided to share, as I might attempt to write some more fics for Clementine based on Season 2 of the game, but I'll see on that one. **

**WARNINGS: Major character death and spoilers for Season 1: Episode 5 of Telltale's The Walking Dead Game.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters of Telltale's The Walking Dead Game, as that would be Telltale Games, because if I had then this ending would have actually happened. But I sadly don't, so it didn't.**

* * *

**I Love You, Clem**

"Hey. You're strong, Clem" said Lee, his voice all raspy. "You can do anything."

"But I'm little" said Clementine through her tears, practically a squeak.

"Don't mean nothin'. You're gonna see bad things, but it's okay" said Lee, now doing his best to fight and stay awake longer.

"My parents..." hiccupped Clementine. "It's so horrible."

"I can't imagine, Sweet Pea" said Lee sadly, his heart breaking for her.

"And now you. Please! Please don't be one of them! Please don't become a walker!" cried Clementine, as she didn't want to lose Lee like she'd already lost her parents.

"There's only one thing you can do. You know that" said Lee, his heart practically breaking with every new tear that slowly slid down one of Clementine's cheeks. _This isn't how it's supposed to be. I'm supposed to take care of her..._

"I don't know if I can!" cried Clementine, shaking her head.

"You have to shoot me, honey" said Lee slowly, his breathing ragged and heavy.

"Lee! No!" gasped Clementine.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's for your safety, Clem" said Lee, glancing up at her. "If you don't get out in time."

"But I can wait until then" said Clementine. _I'm not ready to say goodbye to him just yet..._

"No, honey, you can't" said Lee, sighing deflatedly.

"It is like Larry isn't it? I know you now did it to protect me" said Clementine, as she thought back to the time at the St. John's Dairy Farm when she was trapped in the meat locker with Lee, Kenny, Larry and Lilly. She now fully understood the reason why Lee and Kenny had made the hard decision to kill Larry when he'd suffered a heart attack. She now knew it was the only way to stop him from returning as a walker, and also because it would have been something he would never have wanted, just like Lee himself now didn't.

"Yes. That's right. I had to do it. You don't wanna see me like one of them" said Lee, slowly becoming weaker and weaker by the second, as he could now feel the life slowly slipping away from him.

"Okay, Lee..." nodded Clementine, her heart shattering into a million little pieces. "I can do it. I can."

"Find Omid and Christa. They're probably looking for us right now. Stay on high ground. Don't go too far. And you'll find them. They'll take good care of you. And Clem..." said Lee, as he locked his eyes onto Clementine's. "...keep that hair short."

"I will. I'll cut it myself" promised Clementine, meaning every word.

"Great. Good. And also..." said Lee, trailing off before he'd finished, as all he wanted to do now was sleep and give up the fight.

"What? What is it?" asked Clementine, knowing he was now slowly losing the fight to survive any longer for her.

"No, no, don't worry. Alright..." said Lee, lightly shaking himself awake as he looked back over to Clementine with sadness flashing through his eyes. "I'll miss you..."

"Me too" cried Clementine, no longer able to control her tears as she slowly stood to her feet, the gun in her hand.

"Hey, Clem?" said Lee, slowly lifting his head up to face her.

"What?" asked Clementine, staring down at the man who would always be like a second father to her.

"I love you, Clem" said Lee, a few tears of his own now slowly falling down his cheeks. "You make sure you remember that now, okay?"

"I will. I promise that I always will" said Clementine, now crying even more and wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "I love you too, Lee."

"I always wanted a daughter..." said Lee, his voice now going quieter and quieter by the second. "...and for all the time me and you knew each other you were my daughter, Clem. We don't gotta be blood to be family."

"You've always taken care of me, Lee, ever since the first day we met. You didn't have to look after me but you did" said Clementine, managing to smile a little through her tears. "You will always be like a father to me. I'm never going to forget you."

"I'm glad, Clem" smiled Lee faintly. "Taking care of you and always making sure you were safe was the one good thing I ever did with my life. I'll never forget you."

"And I'll never forget you, Lee" said Clementine, as she slowly started raising the gun in her hands. "Never ever."

"You'll be okay, Clem..." said Lee, looking up to her and facing her. "...I know you will."

"Because of you and everything you ever taught me" said Clementine in an almost whisper.

"Goodbye, Clementine..." gasped Lee, as talking was now becoming harder and harder with each new breath.

"Goodbye..." said Clementine, as she faced him, raised the gun in her hands and pointed it straight at his head. "...Dad."

And then with a heart completely broken beyond all repair for the second father she had lost in her short life Clementine pulled the trigger...

...and Lee was finally at peace.


End file.
